


Ghost Drift and other Goodies

by nanuk_dain



Series: Drift Compatible [22]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Dog Tags, Drift Hangover, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never make it to Raleigh's quarters. In fact, their trip to privacy ends in the showers that belong to the drivesuit room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Drift and other Goodies

**Author's Note:**

> Here it comes, the fic you've all been waiting for! It's by far the longest piece of sexy times that I've written to date... And I really hope you can excuse my misuse of the drift hangover and the decontamination showers of the drivesuit room! XD

_Hong Kong Shatterdome, January 9th 2025_

 

The tension is almost unbearable. 

Chuck has to force himself not to move while the technicians mill around him, removing the battle armour piece by piece. Were there always so many pieces? How is it possible that he never noticed before how long it takes to get them off? Chuck grits his teeth. Never before as it taken him so much effort to hold still.

The reason for his restlessness is standing right beside him, just an arm's length or two away. With a smug smile tugging at his lips. And Chuck knows exactly why. He can _feel_ it.

It really is a hell of a drift hangover. 

Their mission in the simulator was not only a success - Chuck still remembers Pentecost telling them that they had surpassed all expectations - and proved Chuck's and Raleigh's drift compatibility without a doubt, it also left Chuck with a massive craving to touch Raleigh. Just three hours ago he couldn't stand the guy, and now he wants to shove him against the next vertical surface and devour him. That's quite a change in direction for just one drift. 

The only thing that keeps Chuck from freaking out - Raleigh saw all those highly embarrassing fantasies, after all, and not only the ones from his teenager days which Chuck could have dismissed as hormonal imbalance - is that he is still so deeply connected to Raleigh, even after the neural handshake was disengaged, that he _knows_ without a doubt that Raleigh is going through the same process he is. Complete with the one-eighty of his opinion about Chuck, and the rather forceful desire to get his hands on Chuck. It's strange to feel that through the ghost drift, but it's also very, very reassuring.

Not to mention that it's fun to try out how much detail their connection conveys - images work better than words, Chuck found out - and wait for Raleigh's reaction. Of course the drawback is that it's a two-way street and Raleigh has come up with the same idea and is currently testing it on Chuck. There are images popping up in Chuck's mind of Raleigh nipping and licking down his throat on his quest to find out how deep his blush goes. Quite deep, Chuck knows, and that's when the Raleigh in his head sinks to his knees in front of Chuck. 

It makes Chuck choke and then cough hard, and he throws a glare at Raleigh who's looking him square in the eyes. There's a rather smug grin on his face that let's Chuck know he sent this... _imagery_ on purpose. 

Well, two can play this game.

Chuck turns around when the tech asks him, but never stops conjuring up all the things he fantasized about. He concentrates on the feeling of Raleigh's legs wrapped around his waist while Chuck shoves him hard against Striker's foot. The warmth of skin on skin where Raleigh is pressed against him, their naked torsos touching. The perfect shape of Raleigh's butt in his hands, where he has pushed them underneath Raleigh's combat pants, feeling his hot flesh against his palms. Raleigh's fingers in his hair, making fists and pulling none too gentle, driving Chuck crazy. Raleigh's lips on his, his tongue deep in Chuck's mouth, hot and fierce and demanding...

It's rather satisfying to hear Raleigh stutter behind him.

Mako chooses that moment to talk to Raleigh, but she's not looking at him. The quick glance she throws at Chuck - and which he catches by total chance - is enough to let him know that she picks up on their little game. It must be her own drift hangover from the drift with Raleigh just yesterday, and it makes Chuck cringe with embarrassment. As if it's not enough that Raleigh saw his fantasies, he really _really_ doesn't want Mako knowing them. They may not have been that close in the last year or two, but they did spent a few years growing up together, and she's like a sister to him. And you don't want to share your naughty thoughts with your sister, especially when they concern her former co-pilot who also happens to be a her best friend. It's just... no.

They're his thoughts. His and Raleigh's, and Chuck doesn't want to share them with anybody else at all. End of story.

Mako decides that it's best to beat a tactful retreat, and Chuck is infinitely grateful for her talent to do the right thing at the right time. He guesses that it's more likely that she doesn't want to be there to witness - even in passing over the drift hangover with Raleigh - what they're up to as soon as they get some privacy. 

When the techs begin to undo the circuit suits, Chuck feels his anticipation climb proportionally to his inner tension. He knows Raleigh and he will be stripped down to the speedo-like underwear which is specifically designed to go under the drivesuit of male pilots. The transmission of impulses works only through circuits on bare skin, and there are access points at the hips, the thighs and the lower back. So no boxer briefs under a drivesuit. It was one of the unpleasant things he had to get used to, because he still doesn't like parading around in front of the entire J-Tech team in a teeny tiny piece of fabric that does barely even deserve the term underwear. But there's no modesty around the drivesuit team, and he learned to ignore it same as they do.

But now that Chuck sees Raleigh in the loathed piece of clothing, he abruptly changes his mind. He _loves_ that underwear. He has never paid it much attention on other pilots - because who wants to see their _dad_ wear nothing but a near thong - but he decides that he will make good use of the opportunity now. The two techs working on Raleigh just helped him step out of the legs of the circuitry suit - after his first time in a drivesuit Chuck insisted on doing it on his own, and he landed flat on his arse. Ever since he's learned to let the techs do their job and help him. Raleigh obviously learned that too, and the most interesting part is that he has to bend over in order to get his feet out - and suddenly Chuck has an excellent view of his sparsely clad backside. 

He lets his gaze travel all the way down from Raleigh's trained back with the strong shoulders and the muscular arms to his narrow waist. The brownish lines of the circuitry burns on his skin are strangely beautiful to Chuck's eyes, they mark him in a very personal and intriguing way, and Chuck has to fight the urge to step up to Raleigh and let his fingers trail along the paths they take. Down his left arm, down his left side, disappearing under the thin strap of the speedo, coming out on his flanks, his hips - and his very tempting, perfectly rounded arse.

Chuck gulps and has to lick his suddenly dry lips, forcing himself to look away because he's terrified that he will sport a massive boner right here in front of the entire drivesuit team while wearing a piece of underwear that is most definitely _not_ designed to take the strain. When he looks at Raleigh - only his face this time, because he has turned around and there are things that Chuck will _not_ look at with that many people in the room - Chuck can read in his eyes _and_ feel in their connection that Raleigh has picked up on his train of thoughts. The entire thing. There's a little satisfied smile on his lips that he doesn't bother to hide.

He also doesn't hide the fact that he is indeed checking out Chuck when the techs strip the last bit of circuitry suit off him and leave him standing in the middle of the drive suit room in his tiny speedo. Chuck feels his gaze like a physical caress, and the images Raleigh is sending him of his hands on Chuck's pale skin, of his fingers trailing along his arms, his stomach, the edge of the speedo, don't help Chuck to retain his composure. He's never been as glad as today to be dismissed and head to the showers that belong to the drivesuit room. They're usually for decontamination, but today it's only to get rid of the sweat and the relay gel residue. He needs to get away from all the people, needs to have Raleigh all to himself, with no prying eyes.

So of course he should have known that they would never make it to Raleigh's quarters. In fact, their trip to privacy ends in the decontamination showers. It's not even a room that locks. It doesn't matter.

There's so much tension between them that the air feels charged with it and Chuck gets it now, what his dad meant when he said that nothing compares to drifting with your perfect match. It's so intense that nothing could even come close.

Chuck walks in front of Raleigh because the corridor leading from the drivesuit room to the showers' changing room is too narrow to allow two grown-up men to walk next to each other comfortably. He can tell that Raleigh is checking him out and he can feel his appreciation over the ghost drift. Still, Chuck can't help moving a little briskly. He's a tad nervous along with the anticipation brimming right under the surface. Not that he would admit it aloud, but he knows Raleigh feels it over the drift hangover. 

The thing is, Chuck just knows that he _wants_ Raleigh, all the way, even if he's not entirely clear about the mechanics. Well, in theory he is - there are books, videos, the internet... and he did spend some time 'researching' when he was a teenager, he has just no first hand experience. One of the huge disadvantages of growing up as a Shatterdome kid with the sole aim of becoming a Jaeger pilot, the best Ranger ever, is that it leaves very little time or opportunity for the usual teenage exploration and discovery tours. 

Chuck's not untouched - he was curious enough to find _some_ time for it - but he's never gone the whole way, neither with a girl nor a boy. He never got why he should limit himself to only one gender - they're totally different after all, and you wouldn't stop drinking tea just because you like coffee, right? His dad had laughed out loud when fifteen year old Chuck had explained the concept with those exact words, and then Herc had agreed with a smirk. But finding somebody to actually sleep with seemed like too much effort to bother back then, because the Jaeger bay was way more interesting than the stupid hormonal drama Chuck witnessed in other kids his age. He never quite got it anyway, all these feelings. Jaegers were more his thing.

When they get to the benches on which their clothes are still sitting in neatly folded piles, Chuck feels Raleigh stop behind him although there's enough distance between them that he shouldn't be able to feel it physically. Yet he does, and it causes a shiver to run down his back, leaving goosebumps in its wake and making his nipples harden all on their own. His speedo gets uncomfortably tight and he can't wait to get it off. And Raleigh's, too, he thinks with a smirk.

It falters when there's suddenly a finger touching the back of his neck and slowly trailing down his spine. It's just that one finger, nothing more, but it makes Chuck suck in a surprised breath and he can't help leaning into the touch ever so slightly. The fingertip slides lower and lower and only stops when it gets to his underwear. It's joined by a second finger then, both trailing along the waistband of the speedo, each to one side, making their way to the front, slow and teasing and with definite purpose. 

But instead of touching Chuck where he wants it, the hands splay out over his stomach and wander up his torso, finding the hard nubs of his nipples and teasing them mercilessly. Raleigh takes that final step closer and is suddenly plastered against Chuck's back, literally from head to toe, his skin incredibly hot against Chuck's, his arms enclosing Chuck's torso, his legs pressing against the back of Chuck's thighs and the bulge barely covered by his drivesuit underwear nestling against Chuck's arse like a challenge.

Chuck is more than happy to accept it. He pushes backwards while twisting his hips, rubbing against Raleigh's erection with just enough force to make him gasp. There's a shudder going through his body and his grip on Chuck tightens instinctively, as if his reaction is beyond his control. Chuck can't help the low chuckle that escapes him at feeling Raleigh's mind go blank for a moment. He loves the effect he has on Raleigh, how strongly he reacts to Chuck's touches. It's like a drug, and Chuck wants to find out if he can make Raleigh lose it entirely. Over the ghost drift he can feel Raleigh's excitement at that idea. Consequently Chuck rubs against Raleigh again, just to prove his point.

Raleigh shudders again and bends his head to press his lips against Chuck's neck, open-mouthed and biting down just short of painful. At the same time his right hand wanders down and slides underneath the fabric of Chuck's speedo with singleminded determination. The fingers first card through the coarse pubic hair - he hears Raleigh hum appreciatively and mumble something along the lines of 'a true ginger' - and then they wrap around Chuck's erection that's been tenting his underwear for the past fifteen minutes. 

It's like a shock to Chuck's system, doubled by the very strange effect of feeling not only his own pleasure, but also an echo of Raleigh's. It's not nearly as strong as it was during the drift, but it's enough to make him groan while arching his back and thrusting instinctively into Raleigh's fist. The grip tightens, almost too much, but Chuck find himself thrusting again, meeting Raleigh's perfectly timed jerking. Oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh, good, so good, more, faster, yes, like that... Chuck's not consciously aware of thinking those words, but he does realise Raleigh is following them, and maybe Chuck isn't thinking them, maybe he's uttering them and doesn't even notice, or Raleigh just _knows_ them and damn, this drift hangover is just awesome.

Chuck's head has fallen back, resting on Raleigh's shoulder who's almost the same height and therefore perfect to lean against. Chuck's mouth is agape and he can't hold back the mindless noises he's making while he's thrusting into Raleigh's fist and then pushing back against the bulge in Raleigh's speedo. He knows he should be embarrassed but he can't really care, not with a hand down his underwear and the feedback of Raleigh's pleasure humming in his mind. 

"Shower?" Raleigh mumbles against the neck he's still nipping, his breath hot against Chuck's oversensitive skin. 

"It's what we came here for." Chuck has to really concentrate to form proper sentences. It takes almost too much effort to bother speaking at all - he'd rather kiss Raleigh than waste his strength on talking. That reminds him, he still hasn't done that yet. Kiss Raleigh.

Raleigh just chuckles. "Are you so sure it's the shower we came here for?"

"Well," Chuck admits, rather distracted by the fingers now working his erection in a teasingly slow rhythm, "it was part of the reason."

"I personally just wanted to get you alone." Raleigh admits while licking a path up to Chuck's earlobe, obviously not embarrassed at all to say such things. "But we could really do with a shower."

"Agreed." Chuck's all for getting naked, after all, and showering means removing the drivesuit underwear. Not that it's much in the way of clothes, but still. He turns around, already missing Raleigh's hand on him, and makes short work of his speedo, then he reaches for Raleigh's and pulls it down without a moment of hesitation. He figures they're beyond false modesty and _way_ beyond personal boundaries and awkward embarrassment. Raleigh already had his hand down Chuck's underwear, after all. 

Now Raleigh is smirking while he's stepping out of the discarded speedo, never breaking the gaze even when Chuck takes his hands to pull him along into one of the shower stalls. Chuck heads for the nearest one and hits the on button, pulling Raleigh under the hot spray with him. No point in using two showers, after all. He doesn't intend to be separated from Raleigh's skin for more than a centimetre anyway.

Suddenly Chuck is overwhelmed by the urge, the _craving_ to know what Raleigh tastes like. He doesn't think twice, he just takes hold of Raleigh's face and pulls him close until he can feel his lips under his own, warm and a little chapped. Raleigh opens for him immediately and groans into Chuck's mouth, his hands on Chuck's waist grip tighter, press their bodies closer together and then he's melting against Chuck. It's like he's controlled by a passion that's so strong that it engulfs Chuck along with him, and Chuck sees no point in defying it.

At that precise moment Chuck feels something shift between them, as if a last barrier came down, all shields gone. He's turning them around has Raleigh shoved against the wall before he's even thought about it, his left hand buried in Raleigh's wet hair while his right is grabbing his butt. He's pressed against Raleigh from head to toe, one thigh pushed between his legs, rubbing against his rock hard erection. Raleigh groans into Chuck's mouth, his hands roaming all over Chuck, touching, grabbing, caressing every bit of skin he can reach without letting go of his lips. The feedback of Raleigh's mindless desire coming over the ghost drift is almost blinding Chuck with its intensity. It's as if Raleigh gave up on all restraints and allows his passion, his desire, his cravings to run free, all exposed for Chuck to see, not afraid at all. 

It's mind boggling, and Chuck wants it all. Raleigh moves against him, bucking his hips, aiming for more friction, his tongue meeting Chuck's, caressing, teasing, chasing it into Chuck's mouth just to bait it into his own. It's like a duel but without the malicious intent, and Chuck knows he'll never tire of it. The low noises Raleigh is making register unconsciously, making Chuck's skin prickle because he never expected Raleigh to be this open, this responsive, this _eager_.

Time to see if he can make Raleigh lose it. 

Chuck smirks into the kiss, then he reaches down, trailing his hand over hard nipples and along ridiculously defined abs. He doesn't hesitate to close his fist around Raleigh's erection, his grip tight and sure and his movements calculated. He's comfortable with this, it's not unknown territory for him. He knows what he's doing, and he intends to use it all on Raleigh - who has broken their kiss to lean his head back against the wall, groaning appreciatively, his hips thrusting instinctively. His throat is bared, the elegant line so tempting that Chuck can't resist to lean in and lick along the side, then he closes his mouth over the skin right below the collarbone and bites down. 

"Chuck!" Raleigh gasps, followed by a rather loud moan, and he arches into Chuck. The way he growls Chuck's name does thing to him he can't put in words, but he's sure Raleigh feels them over the ghost drift anyway. The hands on Chuck's arse dig almost painfully into his flesh, but Chuck wouldn't want it any other way. Raleigh has spread his legs and is pressing down on the thigh Chuck has pushed between his legs, all the while thrusting into Chuck's fist. He's panting and his eyes are closed, and Chuck relishes in the ecstasy that bleeds over their drift hangover. He speeds up his rhythm and twists his wrist, and Raleigh groans again before his hand shoots out and closes over Chuck's, effectively stopping any motion.

Chuck's head jerks up in mild surprise. Raleigh is leaning heavily against the wall and looks at him, mouth agape and his gaze dazed, lips swollen from their kisses. His wet hair is messed up from Chuck's hands, his skin flushed and glistering with the hot water of the shower, the circuitry scars geometric dark lines on his left shoulder, side and hip. He looks so deliciously debauched, and it's sexy as hell. Chuck can't look away.

Raleigh licks his lips, his gaze wandering over Chuck's face, his chest, his abdomen, back to his face. He simply keeps looking at Chuck for a while, the fingers of his free slowly drawing a mindless pattern on Chuck's skin. His other hand is still covering Chuck's where it's wrapped around Raleigh's leaking erection between their bodies, and they're almost pressed together at the groin.

"How far do you want to go?" Raleigh's voice is dark and rough when asks the question out loud although he doesn't have to. Chuck feels, _knows_ what he's going to ask. It makes it real, though, hearing the words.

"All the way." Chuck doesn't need to think about it because he knows that nothing else will be enough to satisfy this intense craving he feels with every fibre of his being. And as his dad always says, if you've got a shot, you take it. He's pretty certain this qualifies as a shot. 

"Who gets to...?" Chuck's not quite sure how to phrase that question without sounding like a total idiot, but in the end he doesn't have to ask at all - Raleigh already knows what he's talking about.

"I don't care," Raleigh leans in, nuzzling his neck. "You tell me. We'll just switch next time."

Chuck can't help the grin spreading over his face. "Works for me."

He's curious, he wants to know what it would be like to feel Raleigh _inside_ him, to feel him move and come deep inside him. For a moment Chuck thinks that he should be put out by his wish, his _desire_ to bottom for Raleigh, that he should instead be the top, but he finds that he completely and absolutely doesn't care. Maybe it's the ghost drift that lets him know that Raleigh has no intention to actually dominate him as a person. Maybe it's also the clear feeling of anticipation that he can detect in their connection when Raleigh mentions that they'll switch next time. 

Chuck suddenly gets it. This entire relationship is about being equal - the very foundation of a perfect match is their total equality. Each with their own strengths and weaknesses which even out overall.

It's what tips the scale for him in the end.

Chuck turns his head so that he can speak directly in Raleigh's ear. "I want you to take me. Right here in the shower."

Raleigh lets go of Chuck's neck and pulls back just enough to look at him. He nods, his mouth slightly open as if in awe, and there's a heat in his eyes that tells Chuck more than any words could have. He feels it over their connection as well, and it fuels his own arousal. 

"You know what you're doing." It's not really a question because Chuck knows that Raleigh has done this before. He saw it in the drift at the end of the simulation, only an impression here and there, but he's certain that Raleigh is not doing this for the first time. Neither as the active part nor on the receiving end. Which is good, because Chuck hasn't gone beyond this point yet.

Raleigh nods again and smiles, a mischievous edge to it. "I know what I'm doing. And I'll make sure you learn what to do for when it's my turn."

Chuck feels a blush spreading over his cheeks. Really now? After all the things they've already done, all the things they're just about to do, and he blushes over Raleigh telling him that he'll teach Chuck how to fuck him? It's kind of ridiculous considering that he has his hands wrapped around Raleigh's dick _right now_ , but Chuck can't help it.

Raleigh's smirk widens into a grin. "Let's get started, then. First and most important step: proper preparation, best served with tons of pleasure."

Chuck can't help chuckling, the sound drowned in Raleigh's mouth when he pulls Chuck in to devour him again. His hand lets go of Chuck's in order to wander all over his naked, wet skin, up to his shoulder and then down his back to his butt. Chuck feels how they take hold, a firm, massaging grip, and then he's pulled forwards until their erections touch, rubbing against each other, trapped between their bodies. He moans and allows his head to fall forwards until his forehead rests on Raleigh's shoulder. 

He can feel Raleigh spreading his cheeks, one hand sliding even lower, and then there's a finger passing over Chuck's hole with a teasingly soft touch. For a moment Chuck has the urge to stiffen up and freeze, but before he can give in, the finger has moved on further and is pressing right behind his balls. That's when Chuck loses all intention to freeze. There's a spike of pleasure shooting through him, leaving goosebumps behind all over his body, and Chuck spreads his legs wider and instinctively presses back against that finger. It curls and strokes him again, and the pleasure intensifies.

Right next to his ear Chuck can hear Raleigh chuckle. "Told you any preparation should be accompanied by pleasure."

Chuck doesn't bother answering, he just bucks his hips, alternately rubbing against Raleigh's thigh and pressing onto his finger. He feels Raleigh reach out blindly for the bottle of shampoo on the rack next to them and hears him rummaging around trying to grab it, but he doesn't pay it too much attention. He's too invested in the feeling of Raleigh's finger teasingly rubbing that spot behind his balls that makes him gasp and press into every touch. It's also very distracting that Raleigh's mouth never leaves his, sometimes nipping on his lips, sometimes engaging him in full on deep, wet kisses.

There's the sound of a bottle's cap popping and Chuck feels the slightly cool shampoo on his lower back. Raleigh definitely doesn't save on the amount he's using, but Chuck doesn't feel like commenting on it. He's too focussed on the other hand coming into play. While one keeps at its most pleasurable stimulation, playing with Chuck's balls, pressing behind them, touching his dick, the other hand moves back to his arse. There's the strange sensation of a finger passing over Chuck's hole with slow, gentle movements and only very little pressure, spreading the shampoo and letting him get use to the feeling. Chuck doesn't concentrate on it, he's too distracted by all the other things Raleigh is doing to him. 

The finger pressing into him only registers when it's already inside, only to the first knuckle and pulling out again to take on more of the improvised lube. The second time feels just as weird. It's new but not necessarily bad. Raleigh plunges his tongue deep inside Chuck's mouth in a obvious diversionary tactic that Chuck's only too willing to go for. The finger inside him pushes in deeper, slowly, always pulling out and coming back with more lube. Then it's all in and curls and Chuck finds himself breaking their kiss to arch his back and shout out in sudden ecstasy. There's a massive wave of mind blowing pleasure crashing over him, leaving him panting and shivering and instinctively pushing back onto Raleigh's finger. 

Before he can recover, Raleigh hits that same spot again and Chuck is beginning to see stars. Why the heck did he never bother with this before? God, he missed out on tons of fun as a teenager.

The only thing Chuck can think about is that this is going to be even better once it's Raleigh's dick hitting his prostate. He wants it now, tries to tell Raleigh so, but he only shakes his head, murmuring something along the lines of 'we're not done preparing yet'. It annoys Chuck, he feels ready, but then Raleigh adds a second finger and it registers with a slow burn. There's suddenly more shampoo and Raleigh keeps more or less gently biting Chuck's neck while he goes through the slow process of inserting his second fingers. It drives Chuck crazy, the feeling of Raleigh's fingers curling and scissoring inside him, stretching him, and still always teasing. The hand on his erection has never stopped moving either, and Chuck's not sure how long he can endure this without coming. 

He's distinctly aware of the third finger because Raleigh gives him a long time to get used to it while never ceasing his other ministrations. It's very clear that he knows what he's doing, but Chuck couldn't care less. He's sure he lost his higher brain functions shortly after Raleigh first hit his prostate. Then, with one swift move, Raleigh turns them around so that it's Chuck who's resting with his back against the tiles of the shower stall's wall. They're warm from Raleigh's body heat and the hot water that's still raining down on them, making their skin slick and soft. 

Chuck feels the fingers retreating, and he is caught between the uncomfortable feeling of being left empty and the relief that now he's finally going to get what he wants. Gosh, he's so ready, he won't get any more ready than this. He's about to turn around to get into position when Raleigh takes hold of his shoulders and stops him mid motion. 

"Want to see you." His voice is low and hoarse, his eyes burn with intensity. It makes a shiver run down Chuck's spine, and the only thing he can do is nod. He's still wondering how that's supposed to work without a bed when Raleigh crowds him against the wall of the shower stall. His hands slide down Chuck's sides to settle on the back of his thighs and then Raleigh bends down just enough to gain the momentum to lift Chuck off the ground. Chuck gets with the programme right away and wraps his legs around Raleigh's waist to hold on, watching the muscles of Raleigh's arms flex with the effort. In his fantasies their positions have always been inverted, but he finds that Raleigh can take his weight without struggling. 

Raleigh smirks up at him, and Chuck kind of likes how he's taller than Raleigh like this. He feels hands on his butt, the fingers finding his hole again, sliding inside, teasing and easy. Then they hit his prostate again and Chuck can't help it, he arches his back, head thrown back - hitting the wall quite hard, but he just can't care - and a rather loud groan escapes him and echoes off the walls of the shower stall. It's very good that Raleigh decides to seal his mouth with a deep, intense kiss then, because Chuck just knows that he can't keep quiet. He may not have much experience, but the few encounters he had taught him early on that he's quite vocal in bed. Or shower, in this specific case.

Raleigh's fingers scissor inside him, stretching him some more in preparation, passing over his prostate again and again, and Chuck is groaning into Raleigh's mouth while his legs tighten around his waist. Then Raleigh breaks their kiss and leans back to watch him, his fingers caressing Chuck from the inside. Chuck bites his bottom lip, the moan halfway stifled, his eyelids lowered in pleasure. Raleigh is still looking at him, the question obvious in his eyes. 

"Ready?" His voice is an octave deeper than it usually is, dark with arousal, with desire, with _emotion_. It feels like a most intimate caress to Chuck, makes goosebumps spread all over his body. Gosh, he loves that voice.

He doesn't bother with the effort to find the words to answer, he just nods and then he feels the blunt head of Raleigh's erection pressing against his hole, slowly but persistent. There's definitely a difference in size, but Chuck is well prepared - he gets it now, why Raleigh was so insistent to be thorough - and the measured pace makes it easier to take it. Chuck feels the loop of Raleigh's pleasure inside his mind, easing the minor pain that he feels. He can't stop staring at Raleigh's face, at the way it contorts with such intense concentration and overwhelming ecstasy that his mouth has opened in a silent moan. It feels strange to have Raleigh's dick inside him, filling him up in a way he never experienced before, but Chuck finds he likes it, likes it a lot, in fact. He can tell the exact moment when Raleigh is entirely sheathed inside him, feels the shudder that runs through Raleigh's body, can't contain the one running through his own. 

Raleigh is panting, his eyes almost black, his pupils are blown so wide, and he's staring at Chuck with so much wonder that he can't hold back. Chuck bends down, catches his face between his hands and kisses him, deep and possessive and somehow it feels like _he_ is claiming _Raleigh_. 

Chuck pulls back after a moment and bites Raleigh's bottom lip, a gentle but clear message. "Move, Rals."

That seems to break Raleigh's immobility and he starts to pull back only to slide back in again. It's slow and almost careful at first, until Chuck's had enough and resolutely pushes down. The feeling is still weird, Chuck decides, but then Raleigh changes the angle there it is again, that mind blowing sensation. Chuck takes a firm hold of Raleigh's shoulders and uses it to actively press down, meeting each of Raleigh's thrust with vigour. Yeeeesss, that's it. That's what he wants.

The water is pouring down on them, running warm and soothing down their bodies like an elusive caress. Chuck feels the tiles rub against the skin of his back, but he doesn't care. The only thing that matters is Raleigh's thrusts that drive him crazy by the way they're hitting his prostate at each go. He's losing his mind, his entire world consists only of Raleigh, of all the places where they're touching. Raleigh's hand has found his dick again, jerking him in time to his thrusts, and the stimulation is so much that Chuck knows he won't be able to take it much longer.

"Yeah! Rals!" Chuck arches his back, presses with his back against the wall to gain enough leverage to push down harder, to take Raleigh deeper. He's moaning ecstatically now, not caring who might hear, only silenced when he bends down to capture Raleigh's lips in messy kisses that bear no finesse anymore. Raleigh doesn't seem to care, he returns them with vigour. 

Chuck feels it building, his balls are prickling, pulling tight and then he's coming, shooting his load all over his and Raleigh's stomachs. His mind goes absolutely blank, overloaded by the intensity of the sensations that flood it, a combination of his own orgasm and Raleigh's ecstasy. It's almost like he's having a second orgasm when Raleigh comes a few seconds after him. The white-hot spikes of his pleasure transmit through their ghost drift without losing much of their intensity, making Chuck twitch with aftershocks. He's panting as if he's just run a marathon, his chest is heaving with his frantic breathing, and it's very satisfying to find Raleigh in pretty much the same condition. 

It takes a moment for Chuck to find his way back into the real world. The first thing he notices is that Raleigh is trembling with the effort to keep standing while supporting all of Chuck's weight. Chuck slowly eases his legs down one at a time, instantly regretting it when Raleigh slips out of him. He finds that his legs aren't too reliable either, but that's not surprising given what they've just done. It was by far the most intense orgasm Chuck has ever experienced, and he knows that it's the same for Raleigh. 

He leans in, brushes his nose against Raleigh's and then touches his lips to his. It's gentle, almost chaste, and Chuck closes his eyes, savouring it. Raleigh's arms are wrapped securely around Chuck's waist and he melts against Chuck bonelessly, pressing him backwards with their combined weight resting against him, supported by the wall in Chuck's back. Their ghost drift is filled with bone deep satisfaction, pleased contentedness and mutual comfort. It's nothing like the feelings they had towards each other before they entered the drift this morning, and Chuck is still amazed by the change in direction. Not that he wants to go back to their earlier animosity. This is so much more fun.

He can't help grinning. His first time having sex, and he manages to get fucked by Raleigh Becket in the decontamination showers of the drivesuit room. Now if that isn't quite unique. Chuck chuckles against Raleigh's neck.

"What?" Raleigh mumbles, sounding as if he hasn't quite regained his higher brain functions yet.

Chuck laughs for real now. "We picked a great spot for our fist time."

Raleigh snorts, the grin obvious in his voice. "I'm reasonably sure we didn't pick it. We just went with the flow - or rather ghost drift - and this happened to be the first room without witnesses."

Chuck is still laughing. "That's one way to put it."

"I loved it anyway." Raleigh says with a soft yet teasing note to his voice and Chuck can feel his smirk where Raleigh's lips are touching his shoulder. "Can't wait for you to return the favour."

Chuck has to lick his lips, the low words making a rush of excitement and anticipation course through his entire body. If he wasn't so utterly spent, he'd be tempted right here and now. "Give me some time to recover, then I'll be more than happy to be at your service."

"We could try to make it to my quarters this time." Raleigh lifts his head and looks at Chuck with a twinkle in his eye. "I'm sure you don't want to go to yours, since your dad's going to come back at some point..."

Chuck just groans. "Please, Rals, don't bring up my dad when I'm naked and just got nailed in the decontamination showers."

Raleigh flat out laughs at him. "I promise."

Chuck raises an eyebrow. "It's a serious mood killer, so it's in your own interest not to do it."

"As you wish, Ranger Hansen." Raleigh gives a floppy salute and Chuck is horrified to find that it actually turns him on. Oh my, he's sure he'll discover more things about himself than he ever wanted to know.

Raleigh grins and leans in to nip on Chuck's earlobe. "By the way, I like it when you call me 'Rals'."

It's only then that Chuck realises that he has called him that. It wasn't a conscious choice on his part, it just happened. "Good. Chances are high that I'm going to do it again."

"Feel free to." Raleigh pecks a kiss on his cheek, then he grins at Chuck. "By the way, do you think we should actually wash now that we've already spent I don't know how long in the shower and wasted water?"

Chuck laughs and reaches for the shampoo that Raleigh had used with quite a different purpose before. "It might be a good idea."

He pours a healthy amount in his hands and unceremoniously begins to lather up Raleigh's hair. The favour is returned as soon as he's done, and Chuck relishes in the easy intimacy they share. He feels really at ease - if a bit sore in places he's never been sore in before - and it seems completely normal to joke and banter with Raleigh while they wash up, interrupted by the occasional lazy kiss and constant touches that they're not even aware of. There are no boundaries left between them, especially not physical ones. He can't remember ever feeling that comfortable with another person before.

Chuck can't wait to drift with Raleigh again. He plans on reliving the memory of today once the neural handshake is engaged, just to see how much more intense it will feel to share a mutual sexual encounter in the drift. Tendo might actually be shocked at the spike in their alignment.

When they're done showering, they return to the changing room. Chuck doesn't bother to wrap his towel around his waist, it's not like Raleigh hasn't seen - and touched - it all. Chuck puts on his boxer briefs as soon as he gets to the bench where their clothes are, glad to finally wear _real_ underwear again. He's about to reach for his t-shirt when he sees his dog tags lying on top of it. You can't wear dog tags underneath the circuitry suit because they're made of metal and would confuse the impulses, so pilots leave them with their clothes. It's the only occasion a Ranger is permitted to take them off while on duty. 

Chuck slowly grabs the chain and lifts it up, resting the metal plates in his palm. It's tradition that a co-pilot team exchanges one of their dog tags. Until his dad was hurt, Chuck has worn one of his dog tags, but the ones on the chain right now are both his. Chuck hesitates only for a moment, then he opens the chain and takes one of the tags off. He looks up to where Raleigh is standing right next to him. He's halfway dressed, without a shirt and pants still undone, but already in his boots. 

Only two steps and Chuck is standing in front of him, right inside his personal space. Raleigh stops dressing and looks up, obviously confused, then he sees the dog tag in Chuck's palm and understanding blooms in his eyes. 

"We're co-pilots now." Chuck has to clear his throat, because somehow this seems even more intimate than having sex in the showers. He holds out the tag. "This belongs to you now."

There's a silent little smile on Raleigh's lips when he takes off his own chain and removes one of his tags. He gently sets it in Chuck's palm in exchange for Chuck's, never breaking the gaze. "And this is yours now."

Chuck swallows hard. This is just a formality, really, they would have been asked to do it first thing tomorrow morning after their official initiation as co-pilots anyway. Still, it feels like so much more than a formality, nothing like the time he exchanged tags with his dad. He watches how Raleigh attaches Chuck's dog tag to his chain and then fastens it around his neck again. The tags look absolutely identical, the only difference is the data written on them, yet Chuck feels something he can't quite name at the sight of his tag against Raleigh's skin.

When he looks up, Raleigh is watching him, still wearing that little smile, and Chuck feels his cheeks redden. Sometimes he really hates his complexion. He quickly lowers his head, pretending to be fussing with slipping Raleigh's tag on his own chain. It feels final when he puts the chain around his neck again, somehow like he just made a promise. 

"Pleased to be your co-pilot, Ranger Hansen." Raleigh says with an ambiguous grin when Chuck raises his head, and holds out his hand. 

Chuck laughs and shakes his hand. He feels the ghost drift brim with gentle teasing. "It's my pleasure, Ranger Becket."

Well, maybe having a perfect match isn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I tried not to do this for the past eleven fics, but now I'll do it: I'll beg you for a wee feedback! Because I had over 400 hits on the last part in just 4 days, but only two people left a comment - now that's a wee bit sad and depressing for my poor author's soul. Especially since it hasn't been much better with the ten other fics in this series, and there's tons of work and love going in this universe - a teeny tiny nice word/con crit/whatever would so make my day! 
> 
> Now that you've just read the epic 7.000 words of Raleigh/Chuck ~~porn~~ plot, I hope that you enjoyed it - and if you did, maybe perhaps eventually let me know? *puppy dog eyes* 
> 
> [PS: And no worries, I'll keep writing whether there are comments or not - I write because it's an inner urge/obsession/madness (I tend to call it mental diarrhoea... XD) not because I'm trying to fish for comments. That would be the wrong reason for writing, IMHO.]

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Shower Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836124) by [nanuk_dain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain)




End file.
